moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poznając CreepyTown cz. 11: Lotnisko
Opuszczone Lotnisko - Tutaj naprawdę mieszka smok?- spytał Przemek, oglądając się po obiekcie. - Półsmok.- poprawiła go Salai Przemek i Salai rozglądali się po lotnisku poszukując Renzana. - Możesz mi trochę opowiedzieć o swoim półsmoczym koledze?-spytał Przemek - Ciężko mi o nim cokolwiek powiedzieć. Kolekcjonuje samoloty, zionie ogniem i umie się zmieniać w człowieka. Poza tym, bardzo ceni swoich przyjaciół. - To dosyć mało informacji, ale lepsze to niż nic. Salai zaczęła sie zastanawiać, jak chłopak ją tutaj zaciągnął. Najpierw miała go zabić, ale on zaczął odstawiać jakiegoś "świętego od demonów" i było jej głupio go wypatroszyć. Potem Przemek powiedział Kalasherowi i Mii że spotkają się później w Vanilla Unicorn i zaczął ją wypytywać o Renzana... - Chwilka!- pomyślała Salai- A co jeśli on mnie wykorzystuje i....- Salai zgubiła swój tok myślenia, gdy Przemek dał jej ciastko wysmarowane Monte- O czym to ja myślałam? Ech, pewnie nie było ważne. Nagle nad swoimi głowami, Przemek i Salai zobaczyli jakiś szybujący obiekt. Obiekt ten wylądował z gracją dwa metry od nich i Przemek był w stanie sie mu dobrze przyjrzeć. To...cos miało posturę człowieka, głowę smoka, skrzydła i ogon. Poza tym był pokryty granatowymi łuskami. - Cześć Renzan!!- krzyczała Salai. - O! Witaj Salai- powiedział Renzan- Kim jest ten pseudo-dresiarz? - Na imię mi Przemek.- chłopak odpowiedział za Salai- Przyszedłem tutaj po ciebie. - Znamy się?- spytał półsmok. - Powiedzmy że miałem styczność ze smokami. W przeszłości. Wtedy Przemek opowiedział całą historię: o wizjach, zbliżającej się apokalipsie i o tym, że Renzan może być jedną z osób, które mogą mu pomóc poznać całą przepowiednie. - Ja się stąd nie ruszam.- odpowiedział Renzan- Niech se ludzie giną, niezbyt mnie to obchodzi. - Tego się obawiałem- powiedział Przemek po czym pstryknął palcami. Na ten znak, stojące niedaleko nich dwa samoloty włączyły się i wycelowały w siebie nawzajem lufy- W twoich pojazdach siedzi mój duch, Smąriusz. Jeśli nie zgodzisz się współpracować, zniszcze całą twoją cenną kolekcje. - To chyba lekka przesada.- powiedzial Salai mimo że w duchu chciała zobaczyć jak wszystko wybucha. - Moją kolekcje? Moje samoloty?!- Renzan był zdenerwowany. Wokół niego zaczeły się tworzyć kręgi ognia i wyładowania elektryczne- Spróbuj tylko, złamasie! Nie zostanie z ciebie nawet popiół!! - No proszę, masz w sobie sporo smoczego gniewu.- powiedział Przemek- Nie będę udawał że mam z tobą jakiekolwiek szanse. Nagle Salai zaczeło kręcić się w głowie po czym straciła przytomność. - Salai!- półsmok zaniepokoił się jeszcze bardziej widząc że coś dzieje sie z jego przyjaciółką- Salai, co ci jest? - Jak już mówiłem, nie będę udawał że mam z tobą jakiekolwiek szanse. Muszę wiec grać trochę... nieczysto. W jednym z ciasteczek umieściłem śmiertelną trucizne. Mimo że ona jest demonem i Shinigami, taka ilość powinna ją zabić w przeciągu kilkunastu minut. - Blefujesz!- słowa Renzana nie zabrzmiały tak pewnie, jak półmok by sobie tego życzył- Przecież przyszła tutaj z tobą! Nie jest twoja przyjaciółką? - Lubię ją, ale za krótko sie znamy, bym nazywał ją przyjacółką. Chciałbym ją lepiej poznać, ale jeśli umrze, nie będziemy mieli okazji... - Podaj mi chociaż jedne powód bym cię teraz nie zabił! - Mam odtrutkę. Oczywiście, jeśli mnie zabijesz, ją równierz skarzesz na śmierć. I to dosyć bolesną. Pozwolisz swojej przyjaciólce zginąć, tylko z powodu swojej niechęci do ludzi? - Zgoda! Zagram w twoją chorą grę, tylko ją ocal! - O to się nie martw.- powiedział Przemek, po czym wziął nieprzytomną Salai na ręce i zaczął wychodzić z terenów lotniska- Za trzy godziny masz być w Vanilla Unicorn. Gdy chłopak oddalił się już dość daleko od lotniska, położył Salai na trawie i oblał wodą. Dziewczyna natychmiast wstała. - Co się stało? Czemu jestem mokra?- zaczęła się dopytywać wściekła Salai. - Wybacz. Widocznie niechcący podałem ci jakiś środek nasenny i zasnęłaś.- powiedział Przemek- Spokojnie, dogadałem sie z Renzanem a ty wiele nie przegapiłaś. - Mam nadzieję że nie próbowałeś mi niczego robić, gdy spałam. Bo inaczej spłoniesz niczym tęcza w Warszawie. - Oczywiście że nie, moja droga. A teraz możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć gdzie mieszka ta... Hajsik? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Poznając CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures